1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary compressor having a compact design wherein the compression chamber is defined by the rotor of the motor driving the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary compressors typically include a housing in which a motor and a compression mechanism are mounted on a drive shaft. Rotary type compression mechanisms typically include a roller disposed about an eccentric portion of the shaft. The roller is located in a cylinder block that defines a cylindrical compression space or chamber. At least one vane extends between the roller and the outer wall of the compression chamber to divide the compression chamber into a suction pocket and a compression pocket. The roller is eccentrically located within the compression chamber. As the shaft rotates, the suction pocket becomes progressively larger, thereby drawing a refrigerant or other fluid into the suction pocket. Also as the shaft rotates, the compression pocket becomes progressively smaller, thereby compressing the fluid disposed therein. Oftentimes the vane is biased into contact with either the wall of the compression chamber or the roller by a spring. Other configurations of rotary compressors are also known.